How the Mighty Have Fallen
by Zerin Empress
Summary: Slade's new scheme is working he now has control over the Titans. One of thems not taking it that well.
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I find that annoying.  
  
Character development of my characters:  
  
Mia: an alien empress that is a tutor that teaches the titans somethings, she is the write-off for the titans to not go to school. She typical has to ditches them for her royal duties. She looks about 15 years old, has pale peach-colored skin, typical wears silver and black earth-alien mix clothes and love the earth type shoes "combat boots" she has a pieced tongue and an ID tattoo  
  
Vicky Cy's old girlfriend before his accident he never told her what happen, he just left. She is African-American and wears a lot of blues  
  
~*~  
  
Mia, Starfire, Raven, and Vicky where waking to find them selves tied to cold, black, metal, throne-like chairs, laser guns pointed to their foreheads, they look around to see they're in a dim lilted factory-like place. The female titans knew this place too well. This was Slade's getup. They stare to the other end of the room to see the guys in a similar deal to their only the boys weren't gagged and at gun-point. The boys where awake and in pain, the girls could tell, Mia knew that Slade was controlling their thoughts; the more they though the worse the pain would get. Mia phased trough her ropes and was about to unlock and destroy weapons that could attack her friends.  
  
Slade, appearing from the shadows, states this mockingly: I wouldn't do that if I where you.  
  
Mia turns to face the villain as her eyes and hands start glow her trade- mark midnight purple: And why would I want to stop freeing my friends?  
  
Slade in his calm, purely evil, silk-like voice: If you do free them, what you love will pay.  
  
Mia calmly states this: You have nothing to keep me for attacking you so why are you so relaxed? You clearly know the extent of my powers and how do you know that I won't destroy your weapons  
  
Slade presses a button on his wrist controller and a curtain is drawn to reveal Mia pets: Snow; a snow-leopard, Belle; a Belgian tiger, Sagwa; a black and white tiger, Pixie; a lynx, and Midnight; a pure black leopard. They were all in a 10by10foot cage with a laser following their heads as they pace and growled. Mia was devastated by the caging of her precious pets. Mia was defeated and she knew it.  
  
Slade, evilly: The ropes won't let anyone but my drones untie them, the guns are indestructible, your royal pain. The only reason I capture the other titans and you is so they can't rescue Robin.  
  
To save her pets she sits back in her chair as the others tried to break- free of their own bindings. She uses her telepathy to tell the boys to stop thinking and the pain would go away.  
  
Mia, still staring her black combat boots, asks this to Slade in a hushed voice so unnatural for the bold princess: Where did you get such technology? There is nothing like that on earth.  
  
Slade smugly: You really shouldn't leave such things lying around your study or the how to activate it on your un-protective laptop. Now retie yourself or bye-bye kitties.  
  
Mia rises, eyes glowing red in anger, she looks to see her cats in danger, she makes her eyes go back to their normal purple-like state. She closes them in concentration, the ropes develop her signature midnight purple coloring as they wind around her wrist, neck, and ankles like vines devouring a tree. The Titans where amazed that anyone could control the wild royal. They knew that if Slade could control Mia that the others were doomed.  
  
~*~ I you like, Review. The more Review I get the faster I update.  
  
- Mia out 


	2. Taming the Royal

Disclaimer: I don't own The TT ( Teen Titans)  
  
ROBINROX: Yes I confess I borrowed the idea without asking and having no intention of return so, ya, I kind of stole it. Sorry it was just such a good fic.  
  
Russet: I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no.  
  
~*~  
  
Slade: Good girl. Now for the rest of you, you will have to work to keep your self's and the others alive.  
  
Mia, eyes glowing deep blood-red interrupts him: You do know that if I don't go to the balls, my people will know something wrong they will come.  
  
Slade: You will go to your balls and act like everything's ok or your cats will pay. You won't contacted anyone or........  
  
Mia disappointedly: Bye-bye kitties. Fine, my I move closer to my pets, your evilness.  
  
Slade ponders this while Mia chair develops her signore coloring, it rise about a foot and gracefully glides to spot next to the cat's cage. He glares at her and she at him, he says nothing he knows that there's something up her sleeve and she knows he knows. She un-gags the rest of the girls and apologizes for not doing sooner. Vicky is the least scared for she knows she can escape she just wants her old boyfriend to sweat over it. "Serves him right for standing me up," she thought" I could under stand him expectably after what happen to me."  
  
~*~ Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Usual rules apply. ( more reviews faster update) - Mia, Empress of Zerin ( I'm going to go start something new, I'm thinking " Heroes, an Academy for Gifted Youth" 


	3. Fall

Taming the Royal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the TT  
  
~*~  
  
Mia POV  
  
'You knew this was bound to happen after you beat him so bad.' Said one said of my mind. 'She disserves to have something she cares about you have to concerted she's forbidden to love.' says my other side. I have a severe concussion and I'll last till I'm free of this place. 'Quiet while I think' I told my concussion's occupants. I had to think of a way to save my self, my friends and my pets.  
  
The evil jerk called Slade: You will steal a chip for me or.....  
  
Me defeatedly: Or bye-bye kitties. I know the deal, your evilness. If they are harmed it'll be your ass that'll pay.  
  
The jerk and I knew the deal and he knew that I would soon have too break- free but he still knew that I had come back after to save them. He thought that I couldn't stay in the dark so long or I would weaken too much, I looked terrible even to Gorgonian standards the glow I possessed was wearing off from being kept in the dark that was all that was weaken from the dark, my powers were weakening from being controlled. He didn't know anything about me and I knew everything about him. Last night, when he was asleep and I was searching for a flaw in his plan in his central computer system (I need no sleep), I found out and was able to worn the other Titans that if we tried to break the machines the alarm would go off and their targets would be dead in less then a second, I found that entrance to his mind wide open, and I was able to access it with out any trouble; the only reason he wants Robin is to prove his older brother wrong about the fact his apprentice was loyal to only him. Batman nearly found out this and Robin would have been happy for his, former, mentor to be disappointed in him. Robin left Bruce for the fact he hated being a sidekick, an after- thought, a lackey, he left him but Bruce made his mind fool him to thinking something different. In a readers digest version; Slade wants Robin to go evil to get his brother, Batman, pissed, Robin left Bruce in anger at being a second string but Batman altered his mind to hind the truth. Robin is naïve to all of this and I don't have the heart to tell him it would make him feel more pain then he already has to deal with, his eyes are ice-cold bluestones, I look thought his mask, I get bored easily, and he cannot think or his pain will be greater than it already has been. I'm pretty much trapped between a rock and a titanium wall.  
  
Slade interrupting my thoughts: You understand, princess.  
  
I phase through my bindings, he holds out an ear-piece which I'm always forced to take, I place it in my ear then take flight with out a word. I fly forward to the ceiling with problems for I'm so weak, I try to not let is show but it dose. He laughs, I my eyes are glowing orange with pain but my contacts hid it, the only thing they don't hide are anger, that emotion shows no weakness so I let it perorate my mask, no one know that I have them, thank you alien stance, when I get to the ceiling I phase thought it. When I reach the roof I'm sure I cannot go father, I fall, back through the ceiling I have a crash-landing on the cold, stone floor the Raven made the floor softer with her powers but it didn't help that much, he still laughs, the guys walk over and drag my lifeless, bruised body to my chair, the ropes that I bewitched, devour me so I'm trapped again. I use the last of my energy to hook me up to a tube of Banacrone, a protein substance from my homeland. I pass out from my lack of strength and energy.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for the input and I'll try to write back soon as possible.  
  
Slade's evil and he would have killed the Titans if Robin didn't do what he did in Apprentice 2, like, his drone killed Starfire, she would have drown if Robin didn't save her.  
  
-Mia, out. 


End file.
